Can't smile without you
by Desi Dangers
Summary: Joker wants Batsy to say it, say that he can't smile with out him. Batman/Joker slash yaoi M/M


This is for a contest on AF.

Pairing: Bat-Man/Joker

Song: Can't smile without You - Barry Manilow

Never had he thought the disappearance of one annoying clown would change his mood in such a way. Weeks had past and yet the smiling villain had yet to show his face. Bruce was beginning to think that the Joker had pulled his last prank.

"So Batsy, did you miss me, did you miss my wonderful jokes, my laugh, my never ending smile that spreads from ear to ear?"

Bruce spun around to find no one in site but noted that the Joker was crafty, for all he knew he was above him.

"Can't say that I did, but it is nice to have you out I the open again." He continued to scan his surroundings. "At least now I can put an end to whatever it is you are plotting."

"Oh but Batsy, I wasn't plotting a thing." the laugh tinged voice came again but this time as he had suspected, from above him.

Before he could act, he was pounced on, the other's body knocking him to the floor.

"You see Batsy, I was testing a little theory I had about us."

"Oh and what is that?" Bruce acted fast, shoving the Joker off of him and onto the ground, claim his place above him.

"That you and me…we aren't so different you see." He laughed and wiggled his hips, forcing them out from between Bruce's legs and then wrapping them tightly around the bat suited man's hips and waist.

Bruce's jaw twitched but he allowed the clown to move his legs.

"I went behind the scenes and allowed the others to have a chance on you." He slowly began to undulate his hips into Bruce's, the smile never leaving his lips as he committed the act. "You didn't seem to have as much fun with them as you do when we play." He lifted his lips to Bruce's ear.

"You can't smile with out me." He forced his lips to Bruce's delivering him a rough biting kiss, letting out a muffled laugh.

Bruce shoved him back harshly onto the concrete of the roof, spitting a glob of crimson out onto the concrete next to the Joker's head.

"And it's the exact same for me, so admit it." He gave him a genuine smile, not one that was shrouded in his laughter and jokes. "You like me."

"I'd like to see you thrown behind bars." Bruce growled but let the Joker's word sink in.

"Well that's a bit kinky but ok." Joker yanked his hands free from their position above his head and slipped them around Bruce's neck..

"How about we test this?"

"How about you surrender, go back to Arkham, and make this easier on the both of us."

"But you'll miss me." He said easily.

Bruce shoved his hands back above his head. "I'm quite sure I won't miss you at all."

Joker gave a pout. "Fine, I'll go back without a fight…if." He trailed off.

"If what?" Bruce asked in annoyance, he was sure he was going to regret asking.

"If you say it." The joker's tone sounded to excited as he began to hum the tune.

"I won't say it, it's not true."

"Say it or I'll sing it to you." He snickered and began to pull in a deep breath.

"No." Bruce growled and tried to stand, but the Joker held him tighter between his thighs. When Bruce kept silent he cleared his throat. "Ahem…you came along, just like a song."

"Honestly." Bruce groaned at his high pitched and off key singing.

"And brightened my day. Who would've believed that you were part of a dream, Now it all seems light years away."

"Will you stop that." Bruce tried his hardest to cover Joker's mouth but he began to squirm and gave a big grin.

"Ready for the course Batsy my boy?"

"Hell no." He covered his ears.

"And now you know I can't smile without you." He scream sang the same lyrics over and over until Bruce jarred him into the concrete, making his head loll a bit.

"Fine." He cursed below his breath and watched as Joker tugged him down by his cape.

"So you'll say it?"

"Yes." He shouted in annoyance.

A bout of silence past and the Joker spoke. "Well?"

Bruce tried to stand.

"Say it." He said in a sing song tone of voice.

"I can't smile without you." He said in a inaudible tone.

"Louder." This continued on until Bruce screamed it into his face.

"Happy?" He asked in a growl.

"yes." The Joker leaned up and kissed Bruce's nose. "Very."

"Umm…Bat-Man?" The two swiveled their heads to see the boy wander staring at them in a curious way, his eyes traveling from the Joker's arms at their position at Bruce's neck and his legs that where still wrapped tight around his waist and hip.

"ah Joker it seems I have you know." Bruce said in a triumphant tone, but his eyes said to joker to play along.

"Ah but it seems it is I who has caught you." The Joker gave out an excited laugh as they began to roll and fight for the top position but once joker was on top, he quickly hurried and ran for his escape.

"Ah...he got away." Bruce frowned and turned to Robin, the look the boy gave him was a bit scary even for him.

"First you tell him you can't smile with out him, then he kisses you and you don't get mad. Now you let him run away?" Robin made his way toward Bruce, by the look on his face he was about to throw a tantrum. Once he reached him he tugged on his cape. "You never let me do those kinds of things with you."

Bruce sighed and turned away before the boy wonder through a wonder of a tantrum. "come on let's get home and check on the rest of the city."


End file.
